


【锤基】True Prophecy

by Bloodogma



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodogma/pseuds/Bloodogma
Summary: 雷3后的PWP预警：双性/失禁/电击/体内射尿对上述情节感到不适请停止阅读
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	【锤基】True Prophecy

神从不做梦，那都是凡人患得患失的反思和回溯，像可怜虫一样，在自己支离破碎的回忆里追逐已逝，或是从未存在过的事物。

神只预言。

诸神黄昏过后，Odin的生命之火消逝，归于混沌。苏尔特尔用暮光之剑刺穿了阿斯加德的核心，万物都在一片滔天火海中被付之一炬。而劫后余生的神域子民都在新王的庇护下前往地球。

Loki的梦也是从这时开始的。  
这个真假参半的预言贯穿了他数千年前的童年和尚无定数的未来，在他们航向地球的日子里反复困扰着他。

梦境的开端总是千篇一律的，他先是从微睁的双眼中，看到了一片模糊的绿色。不用看清全貌，Loki也知道那是艾达华尔平原上的世界之树。金色的光辉包裹着它遮天蔽日的浓荫，古老的白蜡树拥有巨硕的树干，它耸入云端，支撑起整个世界。

很显然，Loki熟悉这里，毕竟诡计之神的童年也并不是只有整日的无事生非。每当他厌倦了日复一日的生活和周遭人的愚钝时，这就是他得以清净独处的好地方。

他不敢完全睁开眼，生怕看清了一切后，这个平静安宁的梦境就会像海市蜃楼一样转瞬即逝，而他，又会坠落回不见天日的世界里，面对众口铄金的群神凡人。

微风将花草的香气从远方送来，拂过淡金色的麦芒，变成一阵阵无形的浪涛轻柔地拍打着他。日光融化成暖黄色的糖浆，顺着他头顶交错的枝叶滴落在他的身上。

像哥哥的头发一样，他想。

Loki知道自己该醒了，这终归不会是一个属于他的好梦。他在风的低语中睁开了眼，看到了不远处另一个人影，站在兀尔德之泉潺潺流动的源头旁。

那是一个和Loki年龄相仿的少年，穿着和其相似的装束。温柔的东风吹起他比麦穗和烈日更耀眼的金发，他微微转过头，眼里装着九万里的碧空。

Loki不是软弱的人，他的泪水只为诡计和阴谋而落，但他现在却已经无缘由地湿了眼眶。混沌的梦境开始变得清晰，Loki在一刹间读懂了它们的含义。

成群结队的飞鸟为这位金发少年而来，破茧的蝴蝶亲吻他的额角，永恒火焰为他燃起，所有风为他翻山越岭，无尽的繁花在他脚边盛开。

万物生灵都爱他，爱他们阿斯神族最纯粹的血脉，爱Odin的长子。在不久的将来，他会接下父亲的权杖与宝座，成为九界的至高神。

Loki也爱他，这并无例外。  
可也恨他，恨他一如痛恨这世间所有脆弱不堪，卑微渺小的美好。  
一如恨世人对自己的轻视，轻视他如同罪恶卑劣的源头，善意与美德的蛀虫，以及死亡一样挥之不去的痼疾。

芬布尔之冬的暴风雪伴随着他的怨恨和愤怒而来，席卷了金宫外的世界。Loki依旧静静地躺在巨树之下，风吹过一阵又一阵，无论是东风还是北风，都无法带他回到故乡。

他想他并不悲伤，但眼中的泪水却无知觉地滴落，渗进世界之树的根系中，那下来传来泥土松动的细微声响，那是耶梦加得啃食深根的声音。

接着Loki开始陷进坍塌的雪里，就像他以前从彩虹桥上跌入深空，落进时空间隙中一样。无尽的黑暗伴随着他一同坠落，知觉和感官逐渐被剥夺，只剩下庞大的失重感。

Loki不知道自己是什么时候停下的，他的身边燃起了透明的火焰，诺伦三女神从深渊中现身。周遭的场景变得清晰——他们正站在金伦加鸿沟的边缘上。

在无色的火焰中，他看到了预言。  
他变成了一匹母马，和另外一头牲畜交媾，然后生下面目狰狞的恶兽，最后被Heimdallr斩首，而他的兄长Thor则死于耶梦加得的獠牙之下。

预言之梦戛然而止，黑色的帷幕照常落下，Loki被突兀地拽回了现实中，他在安静的休息舱中醒来了。没有什么世界之树，也没有巨蛇，他们都和阿斯加德一起灰飞烟灭了，眼前只有飞船生锈的金属舱板。

他们正在宇宙中航行，不久后就可以抵达地球，虽然安置阿斯加德的人民还得和愚蠢的地球人多费些口舌，不过这都是属于Thor的麻烦差事。

而等着Loki的大麻烦是他身体的突变。

他头疼得厉害，从床上坐起来后揉了揉乱糟糟的黑色卷发。Loki的体温一向不高，这使得他的皮肤透出一股阴冷的白，但现在他体内的血液却一反常态，开始加速流淌，躁动得快要沸腾，说不定连他的血管都快要变成红色了。

最难受的部分是，Loki身下的床单湿了一大片，简直和尿床没有两样。他无意识地磨蹭着大腿，黏滑的触感令人毛骨悚然。

他皱着眉头，嫌恶地将手伸到胯间，摸了一把。说真的，Loki多么希望是这艘破飞船的排水系统之类的出了什么毛病，而不是他的身体出了毛病。

然而事与愿违，粘腻的透明液体沾了他满手，有股清淡的腥味，而它们的源头在他的胯间，当Loki的手伸进睡袍，顺着双腿往里探得更深时，他的脸僵住了。

通常如此不知所措的表情只会出现在被他羞辱捉弄的那些人脸上，而现在终于轮到他自己品尝这滋味了。

这一定是他此生最窘迫的时候，现在他甚至宁愿相信自己只是尿床了。

*

大部分时候，性欲旺盛和Loki都扯不上什么关系。

在其他人眼里Thor更讨人喜欢，魅力超群，英俊阳刚，更容易和各种风流行径联想在一起。在加入复仇者联盟后，他在中庭的人气更是令人瞠目结舌。

但在身体发生变化后，多出来的那个性器官并没有成为一个摆设，它每天都会给Loki惹来千奇百怪的麻烦，想引起身体主人的注意，似乎在嘲笑这位诡计之神也会落到如此狼狈的境地。

这些麻烦中就包括了无法抑制的性欲和疯狂分泌的体液。

Loki竭尽所能都无法停止这些症状，对这像诅咒一样的预言束手无策，他的小聪明和那些法术都没有丝毫作用。他只能借助外力，用些吸水性能不错的布料塞进那个陌生的器官里，但那个长在阴囊下方的口子实在是太窄小了，连插入两根手指都会胀痛不已。

说来有些滑稽，Loki是个怕疼的人，所以每次都只能咬着牙，塞进两个指节勉强固定住布料。然后接下来的整整一天里，他都能感觉到塞在自己阴道里的异物，摩擦着柔嫩的穴肉，汲取着液体。新奇怪异的快感折磨着Loki，让他时常表现得有些心不在焉。

他的当务之急是藏好自己的秘密，而最大的破绽就是和他住在同一个套间的Thor。

关于房间分配的问题，Loki已经抗议了那么几次，但Thor依旧坚持让他们俩住在一起，虽然卧室和卫生间都是独立的，但他们不得不共享一个客厅。更不可理喻的是，休息舱的出口只有一个。只要Loki离开休息舱，就得从兄长的眼皮子底下经过。

“我当然信任你，Loki。你和我齐心协力保护了我们的人民。”金发碧眼的雷神真挚地向Loki倾诉内心的想法，他的脸上没有半分虚情假意，众所周知，Thor不是那种会说客套谎话的神。

他拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，爽朗地笑着说：“但是你和我待在一起会让其他人更放心，你知道的，他们和我的想法略有不同——你的观察期还没有结束。”

那双碧玉一样的眼睛还目不转睛地着他，似乎在分辨他话的真假。

Thor变聪明了，这一点是显而易见的，现在他的蠢货兄长没有以前那么好糊弄了。但事实上，Loki这次并没有什么邪恶的计划，他现在只是为自己的秘密感到担忧罢了。

可他真的不想让Thor知道这个秘密吗？

Loki从来都只做能够取悦自己的事，不择手段地去抢夺他所渴望的东西。即使让世界生灵涂炭，他也能乐在其中。

而Loki同时也渴求着他的兄长，不是那种简单的崇拜和敬仰，而是纯粹而肮脏的爱欲。

现在他的赌局已经进入尾声，翻出底牌可以让他大获全胜，也能让他前功尽弃。唯一的赌注还是Thor对他的感情。

黑发的青年眨了眨眼睛，叹了口气，意味深长地说：“好吧，那就这样吧，”他抬起食指，补充道：“只有一件事，不要随便进出我的房间，我很注重隐私。”

这个要求并不过分，但Thor依旧露出了疑惑的表情：“没什么问题，这是理所当然的。”他看了Loki一眼，然后开始回忆过去：“你还记得吗，小时候我们的寝宫也是靠在一起的，雷雨交加的半夜你还会来……”

“噢该死，停下，别说那个了。”  
有些尴尬的Loki开口打住了Thor重提旧事。事实上真正让他羞恼的是Thor只要将目光移到他身上，他就全身不自在。

但他的哥哥并没觉得窘迫，换了个话题打圆场：“好吧，到地球用不了多久，”Thor撇了撇嘴：“住宿条件会宽松些，你不用和我挤在一起。”

如你所见，这一次抗议也失败了。

但就仅仅是这么简单的一个约定，Thor也没能好好遵守它。在那之后，Loki回忆起这件一团糟的意外，总会怀疑装傻充愣的Thor是有意为之。

“Loki，你在吗？”Thor的声音从卧室里传来，他已经擅自进了Loki的卧室，而且没有停下的意思，径直走到了厕所门前拧开了门把手。

平时Thor都穿常装，刚洗完澡后他还没来得及套上T恤，精壮的上身完全赤裸着，挂着些水珠，让他看上去性感得要命。他只穿了条松垮的破牛仔裤，光着脚就踩进了Loki的浴室里。

“能借下你的须后水……”在看清楚浴室里的景象后，Thor的话戛然而止，他的舌头打了结，刚解开就发出了另一句惊呼：“见鬼，你在干什么？你怎么了？！”

而此刻的Loki并没有心情和他解释，被情欲所困扰的邪神正躺在浴缸里，黑色的卷发粘在他湿润的面颊上。那双修长的双腿架在边沿上，小腹上洒着零星的精液，他的一只中指还插在下身多出来的孔洞里。

这是他第一次使用那个多余的器官，陌生而强烈的性高潮让他陷入了恍惚。

他微微偏过头，对不上焦的眼斜睨着站在门口的兄长。然后那个高大的身影和他脑子里肖想的景象重合了。

不得不承认，Thor的确拥有无可挑剔的外形，像狮群中最强大的领袖。在被剃成短发后，他刚硬的魄力和英俊不减反增，无论是那张精雕细琢的脸，金色的胡茬，还是强壮结实的肉体，都足以让人神魂颠倒。

一旦意识到Thor试探的目光正注视着自己身体异变的部分，Loki反而有种如释重负的轻松，他拔出了手指，下身的水声非常响亮，至少Thor肯定也听到了。

“如你所见，我的身体发生了一些变化。”Loki试着用一种轻描淡写的语气概括自己的状况，他和戴着眼罩的Thor对视着，神态没有丝毫的窘迫。

他发誓他看到了Thor喉头滑动，吞咽了一下。但也只有那么一个细微的动作，之后雷神就镇定如常了，用一只清澈的蓝眼睛关切地看着自己的弟弟：“或许我可以问问班纳怎么解决这个问题，他的七个博士学位应该派的上用场。”

这绝对不是Loki想要的回答，黑发邪神露出了一个狡黠的笑。他将还沾着自己淫液的中指伸进嘴里舔了舔，另一只手拨开了半勃起的浅色阴茎，对着自己的兄长露出了阴囊下方那个本应该出现在女性身上的器官。新生的粉嫩穴口还因为高潮的余韵而微微抽搐着，不停分泌出透明的粘液。

“事已至此，我认为你更能解决我的燃眉之急，亲爱的哥哥。”

“你一定不是认真的。”Thor偏了偏头，一脸不可思议地举手投降，准备退出浴室。虽然摆出了一副拒绝的态度，但他的表情似笑非笑，深邃的眉眼间多了不少Loki难以解读的意图。

坐在浴缸里的Loki抬起头，用温良的目光看着兄长。在迷惑别人时他的眼睛总是那么迷人又漂亮，像溪水里的翡翠一样透亮。然后他的笑意更盛：“这次够不够逼真，睿智的雷神？”

金发的男人愣住了，浴缸里的幻象转瞬消失了。在他回过神时，才发现声音是从背后传来的。Loki的鼻息就在他耳边，湿润的黑发搔弄着他的脖颈，然后一阵短暂刺痛传来，Thor咬牙切齿地摸向脖子后方。

是那个要命的电击装置。

在被电晕前，他听到最后一句来自Loki的话是：“抱歉了，比起让其他恶心的人来解决我的小问题，相较之下还是你要好很多。”

依旧是他一贯得意忘形的语气。

Loki似乎以为他已经昏过去了，又小声地补充了一句：“毕竟我还是挺喜欢你的。”

再清醒过来时，Thor失去了视觉，他的眼被深色的布料蒙住了，这也让他其他感官变得更加敏感，阵阵快意从下体涌上来，有人正在舔他的阴茎。

对方渴望他的身体，甚至没有把他的牛仔裤完全脱下来，就急不可耐地为他卖力地口交。

Thor试图开口，却先发出了一声嘶哑的声音：“够了，Loki，你都对我干了什么。”他的四肢尚且自由，可当他准备伸手的时候，一个冰冷的金属块抵上了他的阴囊之间——那是电击器的开关。

Loki吐出他怒涨的性器，和颜悦色地威胁道：“哥哥，你最好不要动，我是个报复心很强的人，你知道的。”

他的弟弟在舔他的老二，还不准他动弹。Thor露出一个匪夷所思的表情：“这他妈……”抬起手又自暴自弃地放下，继续任由Loki在他身上胡作非为。

口交能有什么乐趣？Loki却似乎乐在其中。  
被蒙住眼的金发神王感觉到自己的阴茎被含进了温热的口腔，甚至抵到了Loki的咽喉。这让他乱来的弟弟开始干呕，但Loki依旧没有停下，反而将兄长粗长得惊人的性器吞得更深，让痉挛的喉管包裹着它。

Thor爽得忍不住骂了句脏话：“操。”  
他几乎能想象出Loki现在的神情，那双快要滴出泪水来的绿眼睛，扑闪的长睫毛和含着阴茎的湿润薄唇——漂亮俊俏又狡猾的邪神正在给他的哥哥口交。

Thor的持久力和他强壮的体格非常合衬，邪神的银舌头都有些酸涩发麻了，他的兄长依旧没有丝毫射精的意思。Loki吐出了那根又硬又烫的浅褐色肉棍，搓动了两下。唾液和前列腺液在他发红的唇边粘成了丝，他用手指揩掉了眼角的泪水。

从很早开始他就已经蓄势待发了，甚至能感觉到下身分泌出的大量黏液已经浸湿了黑色西装裤的裆部。

Loki解开了自己的皮带，将长裤褪了一半，透明黏液在他的内裤和下体间拉成了丝，他的身体想被Thor的大家伙填满。

他吞咽了一口唾液，用中指插了几下那个湿润的孔洞，带出来的体液甚至渗到了他的臀缝里。

什么都看不到的Thor只能听到布料摩擦的声响——他兄弟修长的身躯攀上了他的身体，像那只他八岁时缠着他手臂的幼蛇。Loki是冷血体质，今天却意外的暖和。

他被Loki的口舌功夫伺候得不错，尺寸夸张的阴茎涨得发疼，但Thor依旧不动声色地躺着，静待着Loki接下来的动作。

很快，Thor就感觉到自己的性器抵上了一块黏湿温热的软肉，触感就像新生的花蕾一样娇嫩——这就是Loki新长出来的性器官。连Thor自己都怀疑会不会把这个小口子给撑坏。

不得不说，他还挺期待那么干的。

他俩保持着一种默契而怪异的沉默，率先开始呼吸不稳的是Loki，他曲着腿，沉下了腰，浅红色的雌穴被阴茎硕大的龟头撑开，甚至可以看到黏膜上细小的血丝。Loki咬着牙，额头都是汗水，没有发蜡固定的黑色长发荡在他脸颊两边，让他看上去少了些油滑和诡谲。

下身撕裂的痛感正在加剧，当他用前穴吞进最粗的茎头部分后，Loki已经不能分辨下身溢出的液体究竟是淫液还是鲜血了。

听到Loki紊乱粗重的呼吸，Thor也能猜到他不太好受。好心的雷神伸出手摸上弟弟的大腿，温柔地揉弄着，把脱了一半的西装裤拽得更下来些，这成功让Loki猝不及防地打了个颤。

“放松点，你总是这么胡来，会被撑坏的。”

Loki撑着自己的大腿，深呼吸了一口气，颤声说：“闭嘴。”但他哆嗦的语调实在没什么威慑力，无法阻止Thor继续说着有的没的。

“我们需要谈谈，现在这个情况可真有些荒唐。”高大的雷神还是没什么反抗的意思，躺在对于他的体格来说有些狭窄的床上，任由 Loki把他当成可供试用的按摩棒。

“有什么好谈的。”Loki稳了稳呼吸，勉强地回答。

不反抗并不代表Thor不会做些其他的举动，比如出其不意地用手掌捏住了Loki圆润的翘屁股，然后往自己身上猛地一按。

“好吧，现在我的兄弟骑在我身上，把我的老二塞进了他新长出来的洞里，真他妈的疯狂，难道不应该谈谈？”

这直接导致了那根粗长的阴茎强硬地插了一半进去，被捉弄的邪神短促地呜咽了一声，带着不稳的哭腔，像极了某种受伤的猫科动物。他失去了平衡，用手撑住了兄长鼓胀坚硬的胸肌。

他大睁着双眼，木然地注视着Thor肌肉饱满的胸膛，再往下是收窄的结实腰肢，这是力量的证明。

Loki几乎不敢想象如果被他四肢发达的兄长获得主导权后，自己会被操得多惨。

现在他显然已经无暇去管什么遥控器了，意想中的剧痛并没有如约而至，而是被猛烈的快感冲淡了，他像被钉在标枪上的羚羊，动弹不得，一字一顿地说：“你可以发脾气，也可以制止我荒唐的行为，像以前一样。”

厌倦了感官剥夺游戏的雷神伸手扯掉了眼前的布条，然后他看到了骑在自己身上的弟弟上身穿着黑西装，下身赤裸，眼眶发红，泪水在他微微下垂的眼里打转。

即使这只是诡计之神的伪装，也没有人可以拒绝对他施以怜爱和疼惜。

“你为什么就是不生气？”  
不愿让自己显得太弱势的Loki强装出抱怨的语调。

“我为什么要生气。”  
只有对着自己胡搅蛮缠的弟弟，Thor会用上自己不多的耐心。

“得了吧，Thor，你现在这样只会让我觉得你是个愿意为弟弟牺牲自己的好哥哥。”Thor不痛不痒的态度刺痛了Loki，他咬紧了腮帮，瘦削的脸颊鼓起了一块：“我不要你令人作呕的同情心，我要平等对待。”

依旧神色平静的Thor将目光移到了Loki浮现出蓝色血管的脖子上，然后舔过他赤裸的雪白肌肤。握着弟弟屁股的双掌则是缓慢地伸进衬衫的下摆，移到了他窄细的腰上，引起了Loki的一阵激灵。

“比如说？”  
“我不需要你的拥抱，我想要的是那个吻。”

不假思索地，Thor爽快地答应了他的要求，眯着蓝眼睛笑了起来：“可以，你会得到你想要的。”

居高临下地俯视着兄长的邪神也分辨不出对方的意图，他顿住了那么几秒，然后低下头猛地吻住了Thor。

在他们唇舌交缠的瞬间，Thor一把抓紧了Loki的屁股，力道大得几乎捏出了青紫的痕迹，然后他猛地挺胯，将整根骇人的阴茎完完整整地操进了Loki已经习惯了他尺寸的雌穴里，饱满的阴囊砸在他的股间，拍出了淫秽的水声。

兄长凶猛又突兀的插入让Loki几乎尖叫起来，那哀嚎又被Thor侵略性十足的深吻堵回了咽喉中。雷神的性器实在粗硕得过分，而Loki新生的雌穴比一般的女性还要窄小，柔嫩的宫颈口被长驱直入的龟头残忍地顶开，碾揉着，不堪折磨地喷涌出大量黏液安抚被过度刺激的阴道。

Loki难耐地挣扎着，双腿被半褪的西装裤束缚住，弯曲的膝盖磨蹭着床单。但Thor几乎不怎么使用他可以和浩克匹敌的力气就能压制住Loki，让其动弹不得。

在那个野兽般的湿吻结束后，Thor将头埋进兄弟浓密的黑发里，贪婪地嗅着对方身上凛冽的熏香。然后熟悉低沉的嗓音在Loki耳边响起：“现在你该回答我了，为什么这些事会发生，比如你坐在我身上，让我操你。”

天知道他们的新王在游历九界的时候是怎么长出了心眼来的，现在好了，这个糟糕的B计划连主动权都落进了Thor手里。

如果要给自己最恨的事排一个顺序，Loki会把袒露真心放在首位。

起初几秒内Loki还想采用沉默对策，但聪明了不少的雷神用粗壮的胳膊箍住他，变本加厉地猛干他，几乎每一次都会顶开他绞紧的穴道，直到顶入敏感的宫口，让他的小腹因为过深的插入而骤然抽痛。

很快，Loki射精的次数达到了极限，精液糊满了他和Thor紧贴在一起的腹部。接下来的高潮都变成了他第二性器的潮吹，源源不断的欲液像尿一样喷得到处都是。

Loki能感觉了到自己多出来的那个性器官还在失禁一样地往外涌着分泌液，水声越来越响亮，浸湿了他的下身。他无法忍耐这样甜蜜的折磨，认命般紧紧闭起双眼，眨落的泪滴进了Thor的鬓发里。

他说，因为我爱你，胜过所有人。

这或许是他为数不多的真话之一，也是他最强大的一句咒语。

Thor吻去他睫毛上的泪水，轻声说：“答案正确。”然后继续温柔地吻这位所有人都避之不及的魔王。

匍匐在Thor身上的Loki开始配合兄长的动作，随着他插入的频率晃动着屁股。他上身的西装被兄长拉到了胸口以上，露出了精瘦的身躯，像一尊漂亮的白色瓷器，腰臀塌下的弧线优雅又诱人。

粗暴的雷神一把扯开了Loki黑衬衫的纽扣，顺着苍白的喉头一路吻到胸口，他的吻  
如同野兽，每一个都会留下深色的淤痕，Loki胸口浅色的乳尖也难逃一劫，被他咬得发红肿大。

Loki抱着兄长的脑袋，手心被短硬的金发扎得发痒。雷神的健壮躯体就像完美的神像，汗水让他蜜色的肌肉泛出光芒。Loki低声地呻吟着，然后去吻Thor的耳垂，用尽手段诱惑人们的神王：“就是这样，用力操我，哥哥。”Thor被他收紧的穴肉裹住，低哑地喘息了一声。

作为回礼，Thor毫无预兆地射精了，顶进了那个粗糙的小口子里射了个干净。雷神捧着他的后脑勺，梳理着柔顺的黑发，在他脸颊旁暧昧地耳语：“你会怀孕吗？为我生出一个孩子。”

Loki睁大了失神的双眼，感觉到温热的精液灌进了自己体内深处，这也让他清醒了不少。该死的蠢货兄长内射了他，还是那个也许会有生育功能的器官。

眼见大事不妙的Loki挣扎着想脱离Thor的怀抱：“该死，放开我……”然而他和Thor的力量差距太过悬殊，体力上的较量他毫无胜算：“把你射进来的精液弄干净，我可不想怀孕！”

邪神惊慌的神情难得一见，金发的大块头抓住他乱动的臂膀，安抚道：“嘿，放松点，生个王位继承人也不是什么坏事。”

但雷神下身的动作就不像他说的话那么温和了，他射精的时间很长。与此同时，Thor还在缓慢而深重地操弄着Loki的穴道，将浓稠的精液和阴液都搅了出来，溅得他俩的裤子上满是白斑。

一边忍受着累积的快感，一边还要努力措辞的Loki努力忍住呻吟，艰难地解释道：“没有王位继承人……预言里我只会生出匹蠢马来。”

Thor怀疑自己听错了：“什么？预言？”

“是的，我做的预言之梦，和你有关诸神黄昏的梦类似。我会变成母马……”Loki自暴自弃地坦白了他的秘密。

然后Thor一把握住了他的后颈，把他的脸压向自己，让两人保持鼻息交错的暧昧距离，认真的凝视着Loki，用气声说：“别管那些乱七八糟的预言了，你只会为我怀孕。”

“这真是个疯狂的想法。”  
短发的雷神魄力十足，眼里是一贯的坚定和热忱。连说这种油腔滑调的情话都多了五分说服力，竟然让Loki妥协了，他有些不自在地移开了眼，准确来说是害羞，但他讨厌这个词。

阿斯神族的不应期很短，Thor更是他们之中的佼佼者。但他却用指头摸索着Loki还含着他阴茎的阴道口，那儿已经完全被他操开了。他并拢大掌，使劲地揉了一把充血的外阴，从滑腻的黏膜上刮下满手的淫液，然后伸进了Loki的臀缝中。

邪神的屁股挺翘又肉实，紧紧地夹住了他宽大的手掌。Loki猜到了他的意图——他的哥哥干了他前面，还想继续操他的屁股——Loki抬起眼望向面带微笑的Thor，用好听的口音佯怒道：“你这混蛋。”

两根手指猛地插进了Loki无人造访过的肛门里，雷神的笑声低沉，咬着兄弟的耳垂，揶揄道：“这个称呼向来适合你，你的屁股也表示同意。”

有了体液的润滑，Thor没费太多力气就拓开了弟弟紧实的肠道。鬼知道他是怎么准确地找到了Loki前列腺的位置，他故意加重了力道，让Loki失声求饶。

“不，不……你不能前后一起……”Loki深吸了一口气，服软哀求道。他自己的阴茎已经硬不起来了，只有雌穴困在不断的干性高潮里。

Thor歪了歪头，回答道：“为什么不能？让我彻底地解决这个问题。”说完他便托起了Loki纤细的腰，将再度勃起的阴茎从阴道里拔出来，发出了响亮得令人羞耻的水声。大量化成水的白精从Loki合不拢的前穴里涌了出来，淋湿了Thor下身金黄的耻毛。

被操干得过分敏感的肉壁僵直着，Thor强行抽出肉棍的动作磨得Loki下身灼烧地疼。黑发男人难以承受般挺起腰，急促地喘息着。还没等他缓过劲来，那根让他备受折磨的阴茎又猛地捅进了他的肛门里，顶开括约肌，深埋到肠道里。

体力过人的雷神开始了新一轮的抽插，他抱着Loki的长腿，不断地向上顶弄着兄弟下体另一个穴道。不仅仅是前列腺被他冲撞，隔着黏膜的子宫也同时得到了刺激。

止不住生理泪水的Loki咬着自己的黑领带，边抽噎边恳求：“我很抱歉……哥哥……我为我所有的过错抱歉……只要你停下……求你”

“不，不，你不需要道歉。”

他的认错没有太多的可信度，Thor现在正兴致盎然地欣赏着Loki身上的吻痕和掐出的淤青。可怜的邪神被自己的哥哥凶猛地干着，那根在他肠壁里横冲直撞的大家伙直操得他小腹抽搐，甚至有些反胃。Loki不得不往后仰，希望能缓解这股不适。

也已经没法对付Thor了，以前他这么做总能博得兄长的同情和宽恕。而现在，无论是巧舌如簧的辩驳还是声泪俱下的求饶都失去了作用。这块愚钝的臭石头难道是去换了个脑子？Loki有些挫败地想道。

他丝毫没有意识到自己的姿势使得下身的前穴在Thor眼前暴露无遗。那个本来隐蔽又幼嫩的器官被男人的阴茎操熟了，变成了深红色，像朵颓靡的玫瑰，泛着下流的水光，还有他兄长灌进去的浓精，正在被他无意识地往外挤。

虽然是多余的性器官，但却发育得异常完整，连外阴的部分都保留了。

然后这位生出了坏心眼的雷神将手指抵上了弟弟下身发肿的阴唇，他的手指稍稍用力就陷进了那两片滑腻的肉瓣之间。

“我不是你的玩具！”  
Loki双腿打着颤，含着泪抱怨道。

当Thor屈起手指，重重地刮过他敏感的阴核时，Loki的抗议变成了酥软的闷哼，脱力地坐到了兄长强壮的大腿上。那颗柔软的肉粒被Thor掐到发肿，直到连阴唇都无法包裹住它，变得像一颗任人采撷的浆果一样红。

对比聪耳不闻的雷神自顾自地操着他。恼怒的Loki用左手艰难地摸索着，奥丁保佑，他拿到了遥控器。然后Thor看到了他犹有泪痕的脸上突然出现了一个志在必得的笑容：“你真的应该好好听听我的建议，哥哥。”

在力量觉醒后，电流对Thor的影响不再像之前那么明显，但也足以弄疼他了。Thor青筋暴起，全身微颤，甚至有些小小的失控。

Loki刚想趁机逃跑，就被面目狰狞的兄长一把拽住了，还没完全拔出的性器又被Thor一个挺胯塞了回去。没等Loki回过神，一股温热的液体喷射进了他的肠道里，量远远多于精液。当邪神意识到这是Thor的尿液时，他的肚子已经被灌满了，还溢出了不少打湿了他的西装裤。

电击的刺痛让Thor眉毛皱在了一起，他晃了晃发晕的脑袋：“抱歉，没忍住……”坐起身顺势把愣住的Loki摁在了身下，无奈道：“你又一次自食其果了，弟弟。”

在他拔出肉棍后，Loki后背上凹陷的蝴蝶骨随着呼吸颤抖，被操得洞开的肛门喷涌出淡黄色的尿液。挫败的邪神趴跪在床上，黑发散在苍白的背脊上，他的声音有些沉闷嘶哑：“你真是伤透了我的自尊。”

高大的雷神将Loki翻成正对自己的体位，压在他身上，用健壮的肌肉抵着他，拿过了他手机里的遥控器，丢到了卧室的门上。Thor的手摸到了自己兄弟下身两个被干得一塌糊涂的穴口附近，不以为然地说：“不，自尊受挫的人应该是尿出来的我。”

然后他将头埋进了Loki的胯间，开始舔弄被他黏糊糊的阴阜。下巴上的胡茬扎得Loki胯间的嫩肉又痒又疼。濒临崩溃的邪神睁大了眼，手足无措地揪住了兄长的短发，不停踢着腿想挣脱。

可他挣扎得越厉害，Thor就越是恶劣地用嘴戏弄他，舌尖顶着他阴核下柔软的筋辗动着，或是用嘴包裹住他的前穴，用力地吮吸，所有的淫液都被他舔了个干净。

一直以来Loki都是个识时务的人，挑衅在床上比雄狮还猛的兄长真不是个明智的主意，他在顷刻之间就决定了继续低声下气地求饶：“住手，我的神王……亲爱的哥哥，求你停下……我受不了了…”

“好了，Loki，虽然我不想和你斤斤计较，但是我也得回敬你一次。”像是在公平谈判一样，Thor边说，边将三根手指重新插进了Loki下身因为他而洞开的前穴里。

“什么，你能再重复一遍吗？”  
明明是他被Thor尿了一肚子！  
听到Thor近乎强词夺理的说法，Loki几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，他强打起精神，用最大的音量问道。

他的蠢蛋兄长不仅学聪明了，还学会了些无耻的诡辩。深埋在他阴道里的手指微微弯曲，抵住了一块粗糙的肉壁，这让黑发青年下腹发紧，脚底发凉，一定不会有什么好事发生了。

突然一股电流从他体内深处炸开，瞬间蔓延到了他身体内的每根神经。这并不至于伤害Loki，却足以让他被生不如死的快感填满。

该死的雷神！该死的神力觉醒！  
Loki生平第一次怀念起了已经碎成一堆破石头的Mjolnir。

一片空白闪过，然后是五色斑斓的噪点。他的尖叫和泪水同时奔泻而出，或许走廊上其他人也会听到，但Loki不在乎。他现在疼得要命，或者说是爽，过分强烈的刺激让他知觉失调。

他疯狂的挣扎被Thor压制住，能做的只剩下强烈的痉挛。唾液顺着他大张的嘴边滴下，他无声地呼吸，像濒死的溺水者，艰难地吐出了几个单词：“我……快死了。”

Thor死死摁住了他的肩膀，暗又深的目光注视着他狼狈的欲态：“不，你顶多只会爽到晕过去。”

然后雷神低头吻了吻自己弟弟汗水淋漓的额头，将仍然带着电流的指头插得更深，他分开手指，搅弄着穴肉里蓄满的欲液。这让不堪折磨的弟弟几乎拗断脖子一样仰起了头，痛苦地抽泣着，含糊地哀求着。

他是Thor的对立面，黏在颈窝和面颊上的漆黑长发比午夜还暗，衬着他苍白的肌肤，迷乱的神态，显出一股阴郁又狼狈的俊美。

不堪折磨的邪神已经快失去意识了，修长笔直的腿瘫在床上，他下身发酸的阴道再一次潮吹了，清澈的液体喷得兄长满手都是。但Thor仍然没有任何收手的意思，甚至用膝盖将Loki的大腿顶得更开，直到两个穴口都在他眼前暴露无遗。

Loki艰难地吞咽了一下，他看进兄长深蓝色的眼里，然后陷入了那片海中央的涡流。他露出了一个挑衅的笑，说：“如果那些中庭人知道了雷神把神力用在这种地方……真不知道他们会怎么看你。”

比从前沉稳许多的雷神并没有被他的话煽动，伸出空闲的左手揪住了Loki凌乱的黑发，强迫对方抬起头仰视他。他又笑了，幽深的眼第一次让Loki感觉到了危险：“这种地方？”

“你知道我不是指的这个！”

还没等Loki说完，他就猛地拔出了手指，又带上电流猛插到底，顶住了那两块软肉。不仅如此，他还将完全勃起的阴茎再度捅进了弟弟湿透的屁股里。

双重的性刺激在Loki下身炸开，他的脑子里又变成了空无一物的房间，理智被死死锁在外面。Loki绵长嘶哑地叫着，他肯定不知道自己崩溃的哭腔只会让Thor变本加厉地折磨他。

这已经远远超出了他想要的。  
他渴望Thor，但又没料到自己会被Thor控制在鼓掌之中。

当Thor开始更快更深地操他的屁股时，还让手上抽插他前穴的动作更加凶猛。Loki近乎失声的啜泣被肉体碰撞的声音盖过了，他们的胯与臀相撞，拍得皮肤发红。

每当神志恍惚的邪神以为自己已经习惯了前列腺和阴道里的快感，雷神指尖的电流总会让他体会到快感之上的快感。虽然干性高潮都已经变成了他下体的常态，但他的身体依旧想泄出水分。

Loki一开始以为该死的下流雷神想就这样把他电到高潮，后来他才发现事实更糟，Thor想把他电到失禁。

金发的男人强迫Loki盈满泪水的眼重新聚焦，说：“你真是辣得要命，弟弟。”然后他加强了电流。

他的拒绝果然都是假的。

“住手……Thor，不！”  
Loki听到有人在嘶哑地尖叫，但他意识不到那是他自己的声音。他弓起脊梁，又被兄长强硬地摁了回去，下身的阴茎毫无动静，反而是新生的阴阜间的尿道口涌出了大股的尿液。

即使被钉在耻辱柱上已经无可避免，但Loki还是慌张地伸出手，按住了自己阴囊下的雌穴，企图堵住那些淡黄色的液体。但这都是徒劳，温热的尿从他的指缝间溢了出来。

Thor也不想做得太过分，低头去吻他的薄唇，希望可以安抚濒临崩溃的兄弟：“放松，弟弟……我知道你喜欢这个。”但他依旧没有停下操干Loki肠道的动作，阴囊隔着金色的耻毛磨蹭着圆润的臀瓣。

那些尿液随着Loki被顶得颠簸不已的身体淋得他身上到处都是。还处于不应期的Loki下身火辣辣地疼，却又不免从中汲取到细微的快感，他已经动弹不得，只能任由兄长继续侵犯自己。

到最后Loki也不知道自己的赌局到底是输还是赢。  
Thor一直控制着自己的力道，但也不免把他的身上掐得四处青紫。除了那些吻痕以外，Loki的臀、胸，甚至手臂和大腿上都是乌紫的淤痕。还有覆盖着柔韧肌肉的胸膛，满是雷神咬出的带血牙印。他的身体敏感得要命，只是轻柔的触碰都会让他止不住地颤抖。最糟的是他下身的两个穴口，被兄长操得已经完全合不拢了，即使这场性爱结束了，它们却还夹着Thor的手指。

在陷入短暂的昏迷后，Loki又进入了那个熟悉的梦境。雪掩埋了他，每一次呼吸，都有破碎的冰渣刺痛他，他一动不动地等着，直到一双手抓紧了他的臂膀，把他从积雪里拖了出去。

一片白色的片状物落在了Loki的面颊上，他以为是还没停的雪，可抬起头时却发现是世界之树开花了，白蜡树团簇在一起的花像洁白的海洋，它们被轻风吹落，漫天飘落。逆着夕阳的光辉，金发的少年雷神单膝跪在他跟前，捧住了他的脸。

然后少年清脆的嗓音和Thor低沉的耳语重叠，说出了最后的话语。

昏昏沉沉的Loki被拥进兄长的怀中，他抬起眼，看到暖黄的顶灯，一如他梦中的白日，而抱着他的人更加耀眼。

像一道永夜中的闪光，雷声轰鸣，撕裂他，让他驱壳里黑暗的河流淌尽，那颗纯净的真心便浮出水面。

那句话是：“我会永远爱你。”


End file.
